


Bootylicious

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like every average school day, Stiles sighed as he waited in his classroom. He never understood why he continued to come to the class because the teacher was never around and because of her punctuality, the school resorted in hiring any substitute teacher they could find. Stiles continued to stare off into the distance as his mind wandered off into a dream world where everything seemed so much better than this class because learning about something that he most likely already knew about was never interesting. The dream-world suddenly got thrown out of the window when Stiles noticed a figure with skin tight jeans walk across the room, Stiles’ eyes immediately followed the man in hopes of trying to see if he “got da booty”. Stiles almost groaned at the sight of the guy’s backside, he definitely “got da booty”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bootylicious

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely random. I seriously just pulled it out of some random part of my brain when I was in my Astronomy class. What can I say, my mind runs wild when we talk about telescopes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like every average school day, Stiles sighed as he waited in his classroom. He never understood why he continued to come to the class because the teacher was never around and because of her punctuality, the school resorted in hiring any substitute teacher they could find. Stiles continued to stare off into the distance as his mind wandered off into a dream world where everything seemed so much better than this class because learning about something that he most likely already knew about was never interesting. The dream-world suddenly got thrown out of the window when Stiles noticed a figure with skin tight jeans walk across the room, Stiles’ eyes immediately followed the man in hopes of trying to see if he “got da booty”. Stiles almost groaned at the sight of the guy’s backside, he definitely “got da booty”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely random. I seriously just pulled it out of some random part of my brain when I was in my Astronomy class. What can I say, my mind runs wild when we talk about telescopes.

Chapter 1

It was like every average school day, Stiles sighed as he waited in his classroom. He never understood why he continued to come to the class because the teacher was never around and because of her punctuality, the school resorted in hiring any substitute teacher they could find. Stiles continued to stare off into the distance as his mind wandered off into dream world where everything seemed so much better than this class because learning about something that he most likely already knew about was never interesting. The dream-world suddenly got thrown out of the window when Stiles noticed a figure with skin tight jeans walk across the room, Stiles’ eyes immediately followed the man in hopes of trying to see if he “got da booty”. Stiles almost groaned at the sight of the guy’s backside, he definitely “got da booty”. The male turned around to face Stiles as if he knew Stiles was ogling his buns, the student in turn stared at him in a way that dared the man to confront him. It would be awesome if he shoved him against the desk and that thought was probably going to cause many awkward boners.  
“My name is Professor Hale” The male stated, “I will be your substitute teacher for the day.”

“Is your name really Professor.” Stiles mocked, he always loved to piss his teachers off. And this current teacher was VERY attractive, but it seemed like the guy was emotionally constipated seeing that Stiles’ words only brought a small twitch to his mouth. He definitely wanted to mess with him in more than way.

“It isn’t compulsory for me to tell you all my name.”

“You really need to brighten up sourwolf.” Stiles laughed, taking note on how the twitch seemed to move to the teacher’s eyebrows. Well at least Stiles could get something out of the guy.

The classroom was pretty empty as the only students that bothered to show up were the ones that showed up all the time. Stiles wasn’t really a part of that group because the girls seemed to be extremely bitchy and Stiles already had enough bitchy women in his life to last another several lifetimes. There was one thing that he did share in common with the harpy’s and that was the appreciation of Hale’s fine package. It wasn’t that Hale’s face wasn’t attractive to look at, but it was literally impossible to maintain eye contact with the guy when he was wearing those ridiculously tight jeans. Stiles started to wonder how long it took Hale to even put those on because his jeans took him a few minutes and they weren’t even as tight compared to Hale’s level. Thinking about the jeans immediately made him wonder if Hale was even able to take them off and still look sexy, he was sure that Hale could make anything look sexy.  
“My eyes are up here.” Professor Hale growled, turning to face the student that all appeared to be looking at the same thing that caught Stiles’ attention. 

“We know. But we’d rather think about how long it took you to put on jeans that tight.” Stiles retorted. It was known that boy had no filter and words often flew out of his mouth before his brain even grasped the thought. These types of situations happened so frequently that Stiles didn’t even feel any embarrassment anymore.

“If you really want to know we can discuss my jeans after class. But right now I need you all to pay attention.” Derek answered gruffly, the guy was almost like a caveman when it came to social interactions. He didn’t even look like he really cared about what he was teaching, he just probably wanted to get it over and done with.  
It took a good hour and fifteen minutes for the class to finish. When everyone left the room Stiles decided to stay for a few minutes because it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go after class, he was sure that Scott could hitch a ride with Isaac if he really wanted to.  
“Why are you still here?” Hale asked curiously.

“I have no more classes and you said we were going discuss your jeans after class. So what’s your name anyway? Unless you want me to continue calling you sourwolf.”

“That was sarcasm and my name is Derek.”

“Please humor me because I’m far too lazy to leave to hang with Scott today.”

“That’s a bit cruel to Scott.”

“Well Scott’s world revolve around Allison and I seriously think he needs to get a grip because he is whipped. I can’t deal with our bro time involving talks about how Allison had this part in her hair that curls in a weird direction and how adorable it is.”

“It happens to the best of us.” Derek sighed miserably.

“It happened to you? Who was the lucky lady.”

“Her name was Kate.” Derek replied resentfully. 

“I’m guessing it was bad.”

“She tried to set my family alight.”

“Well that’s really really awful.”

“They say love makes you blind. So how the hell do you put those jeans on?”

“Experience.”

“So I take it that it won’t take long to get you out of them.”

“Not long at all.”

“Since you’re not really my teacher anymore can we test out that theory? Preferably now?”

“You’re going to have to dine with me first Stilinski.”

“How the hell do you know my name? You didn’t even take roll.”

“Your father warned me about you.”

“Oh God.”

“So I guess we don’t need to test that theory.”

“What the hell dude. We are testing it.”

“You’re okay with bikes right?” Derek asked as he opened his locker.

“Like a bicycle? I learnt how to ride that shit when I was five.”

“A motorbike.” Derek grinned, pushing the helmet into Stiles’ arms.

“Seriously. What erotic girly novel did you come out of life from?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re every girls walking wet dream. You have the dark hair thing going on, awesome body and you have a motorbike. I guess your emotional constipation thing is a flaw, girls don’t dig that.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Does this mean that we’re going to ride into the sunset like a cheesy romance?”

“No.” That was the last thing Derek did say before they did exactly that.

**fin**


	2. Asstastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like every average school day, Stiles sighed as he waited in his classroom. He never understood why he continued to come to the class because the teacher was never around and because of her punctuality, the school resorted in hiring any substitute teacher they could find. Stiles continued to stare off into the distance as his mind wandered off into a dream world where everything seemed so much better than this class because learning about something that he most likely already knew about was never interesting. The dream-world suddenly got thrown out of the window when Stiles noticed a figure with skin tight jeans walk across the room, Stiles’ eyes immediately followed the man in hopes of trying to see if he “got da booty”. Stiles almost groaned at the sight of the guy’s backside, he definitely “got da booty”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written a second chapter to a fanfic. So please don't be too harsh, I never really expected to continue Bootylicious. But here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

He was definitely lucky, here Stiles was a few days after he had managed to touch and get a taste of Professor Hale. And now here he was sat at the desk near the adult. It was certainly bizarre that the teacher was substituting for a class that was completely different to what he had substituted for before. Stiles smiled kittenishly as he stared at the male before him, he knew he was putting Derek on edge, but that made it all the fun. Maybe the second date would be a lot earlier than the two of them had planned, Stiles could feel the tension heavy in the air. He wanted another taste of the man.

The day before

Stiles groaned, he clearly didn’t think this through because now he was pressed against a ridiculously attractive guy. Well his groin was literally connected to the guys perfect ass.  
“Stiles. Stop that.” Derek whispered, Stiles tried to play it cool because he knew exactly what Derek was talking about.

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“Hey! It’s not exactly something that I can control.” Stiles blushed, it wasn’t his fault that his dick found the scenario very interesting. It wasn’t like he could tell his boner to go down because his dick totally had a mind of itself. He learnt that the hard way, through many years of popping awkward boners.

“It’s really distracting.”

“I’m glad that you find my boner distractive.”

“Shut up.” Derek blushed, deciding that now would be the time to move the bike. Stiles squealed in horror and clutched onto Derek for dear life as the bike began to move, he was okay with the vibrations but this was the first time he had been on a motorbike. The rest of the ride consisted of Stiles screaming through the whole process. It was a very embarrassing moment for Stiles, he could feel Derek shake in laughter. When they arrived at the diner, Stiles leaped off the bike and rushed into the building, with Derek following.  
“Well that’s never happened before.” Derek started, earning a glare from Stiles who still remained to be a bright red. They found a booth in the corner of the diner.

“Shut up jerk-face. That was my first time.” Stiles sighed. When he noticed the lady in the corner Stiles decided it would be best to hide behind the menu.

“Professor Hale!” The girl squealed, “I was going to see you after class but I had another class to go to so I couldn’t. But I really need some help with some of the stuff we went over in class.”

“Jesus Jessica, you could have at least avoided saying class so many times.” Stiles stated, instantly hating the lack of mouth to brain to filter he had. The girl turned harshly and glared at Stiles, Derek on the other hand looked rather amused by the situation.

“Stilinski. What are you doing here with Mr Hale?”

“Well Derek here is a family friend. It’s a strange thing that you would need Derek’s help with your work considering the fact that I know that your boyfriend is an amazing tutor.”

“Jamie’s busy.”

“Really? It looks like he’s coming in right now.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry. I don’t go for sluts.” Stiles shot back, he guesses the slap was justified considering the fact that he had just called the girl a slut. When she stormed off, Stiles casually looked back at his menu and ignored the stinging feeling on his cheek.

“You really need to learn how to filter your mouth.” Derek laughed.

“Well she had it coming, I’m sure there having been plenty of people that have called her a that before.”

“So tell me why your father warned me about you. He tells me that you’re a trouble maker.” Derek asked curiously as he told his order to the waitress that magically appeared during their conversation.

“I am a trouble maker. My mouth often speaks for itself and it always manages to cause trouble.” Stiles answered, after he told the waitress what he wanted.

“It’s probably your ADHD.”

“How much do you know about me?”

“Oh Stiles! Do tell me why Scott had to get a ride with Allison and I.” Lydia smiled sweetly before squeezing into the seat next to him. She glanced at Derek for a brief moment before ignoring him completely.

“What a pleasure it is to see you here. You look as beautiful as always.” Stiles smiled nervously, he knew it was never good to get on Lydia’s bad side because boy could that woman hold a grudge.

“Cut the crap.”

“I thought that Scott would be capable of being independent? I wanted him to build on his friendship with Isaac?”

“You’re just listing a bunch of excuses to have ditched him so that you could go out with the sour guy over there.”

“Shit. You saw right through me.”

“You left me to deal with their disgusting couple-y nonsense.”

“Well you can’t exactly blame them. They had to deal with you letting Jackson shove his tongue down your throat for years.” Wow his mouth was on a roll to day. Lydia glared at Stiles before huffing and leaving, “I’m sorry Lyds! Come back. I didn’t mean it.”

“Today’s not your day.” Derek grinned, as he took a bite out of his burger.

“Tell me about it. You don’t understand how hard it’s going to be to get back on good terms with Lydia.” Stiles sighed, he didn’t even notice when the food had arrived. But at least he could enjoy his curly fries.

“Women are really complicated.”

“I know. It’s kind of scary to think that the only people that understand women are women and they hate each other.”

“That isn’t entirely true.”

“Are we talking about lesbians? Well I guess they do love women.”

“No. I was saying that sometimes women don’t understand women.”

“Women aren’t really complicated, they’re just emotionally constipated? They don’t really word what they feel and expect people to suddenly know. Kind of like you.”

“Did you just call me a woman?”

“Of course not. I mean your ass is rock solid, girls have really soft asses.”

“When did you feel my ass?”

“When my junk was pressed against it.”

“Whatever. Are you ready to go?”

“Definitely.”

The rest of the day didn’t go completely as planned. Stiles managed to rip his favorite jean when he was getting on the back of Derek’s motorbike and he had to deal with a tear that literally showed his backside, but luckily it was covered by his briefs. Well at least Stiles learnt something from the situation, he should avoid doing high kicks in tight jeans because they’re not really made to stretch that far. When they got to Derek’s apartment, the whole process was a stumble of trying to get each other’s clothes off. Derek’s pants weren’t easy to get off and the whole operation was not as sexy as he hoped because it turned out nothing seemed to go to plan when they were both extremely horny. They finally managed to shrug him out of his jeans but the activity managed to ruin the mood, so they had to wait until the next day to actually have sex.

Now

“This lecture is going to be chapter five of your books. Does anyone know what topic it is?” Derek asked slowly. When Stiles noticed that no one was going to provide him with an answer he decided that he would speak up.

“Telescopes.” Stiles answered smugly, winking at the adult who in turn ignored him.

“Yep, so I’m going to tell you the different kinds of telescopes and what characteristics make a good telescope.”

When Derek continued the lecture, Stiles decided to the exchange the word telescope with dick. It made the lecture far more entertaining.

“So do you guys understand that the size of the telescope is one of the most important features?” Derek stated, noticing the perverse grin on Stiles’ face, “See me after class Stilinski.”

“Sure.”

When the class ended Stiles grinned brightly as everyone left the room in a hurry. When the last student left the room, Stiles decided it was time to move and walked over to Derek’s desk.  
“Did you miss me?” Stiles purred.

“Stiles, we’re not going to have sex here.”

“Why not? You’ve must have had fantasies. I mean we all have fantasies of getting bent over a desk and getting fucked raw.”

“My sister’s going to be coming any minute now and I don’t want to have to explain why I’m having sex with a student.”

“So you have thought of it.” Stiles grinned, pressing a chaste kiss against Derek’s lips.

“Oh Derek. I never thought you would be the one to have a sexual relationship with a student.” A male sighed as he entered the room.

“I thought you said your sister was coming.” Stiles groaned, “I can’t deal with that guy! He’s a sadistic psychopath.”

“Nice to see you too Stiles.”

“You know my uncle?” Derek asked Stiles curiously.

“He’s your uncle? This guy used to hit on me like crazy. He’s like one of my father’s best friends.”

“Well it looks as though us Hales have similar taste in men.”

“You seriously need to stop that. I swear your jokes are freaky as fuck.”

“Who said I was joking.”

"Well tough luck. You don't got da booty."

"What?" Peter asked, genuinely confused.

"Derek has an awesome ass. You don't."

"I have other good parts."

"I'm an ass guy. I really love asses."

"Can you please stop." Derek sighed, "The department head is going to be here soon."

"Well here's your lunch." Peter smirked, placing the container down, "I guess Stiles and I will see you later."

"Nope. You both go your separate ways." Derek sighed, "Stiles, I'll call you later."

"Bye."

**fin**


End file.
